Love Beyond Time
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Set at the end of BBT.Yusei's Runner has stopped working,leaving him and Jaden in Yugi's time.What happens,though,when Anzu starts to have feelings for Yusei?And Yami gets...jealous?This started out as a joke and then actually turned into something. YamixAnzuxYusei
1. Chapter 1

So, uh this started out as a joke on Tumblr and now it's an actual thing. This is super short, but I wanted to get some ideas about how I was doing it thus far. I've never writen Yusei or Jaden before, so I'm just posting this much now so that I know how I'm doing. If that makes any sense. Jaden is very abridged, as that's basically all I know of him. I own nothing.

* * *

**Love Beyond Time**

**Chapter 1**

Yami watched as his two new friends made their way to what Yusei called a "Duel Runner." Apparently, in the future card games would be played on motorcycles. Yami wasn't too thrilled with this idea. Yusei was a talented duelist and a great man, but Yami failed to see how one could ride and duel. Wouldn't the players fall off? He assumed that maybe his uncertainty towards the whole idea had to do with the time differences between their times.

Jaden, a youth close to Yugi's age, who attended a school for dueling, glanced up and smiled broadly at him from his place behind Yusei. "It's been real, Yugi. See you on the flipside."

The Pharaoh nodded his head once. "Keep up with your studies, Jaden. You have the potential to be a great duelist," he told the boy as if he were his own son. Jaden's grin grew at the remark. "The guys back home won't believe this. This is ballin'."

Yusei looked back over his shoulder. "Hang on, Jaden," The biker duelist turned his piercing dark sapphire eyes towards Yami. "Thank you again, Yugi-san." Again, the King of Games nodded his head. The action went unseen though, as Yusei dunked his head to place his helmet upon his head. Yusei pressed a screen that was not visible to Yami and the bike revved to life and his hands then went to grip the handles. He gave them a slight twist and the engine purred seductively. Yusei twisted the handles again. However, instead of a roaring engine, the sound of a screech cut through the air before the engine stalled before finally shutting off.

Yusei began typing away at his screen; Jaden peered around his arm. His youthful face was full of curiosity. Yami frowned and moved closer, calling out, "Is there something wrong, Yusei?"

The biker lifted his gaze from the screen. "Something must have gone wrong during that last landing. The computer's glitching. It'll take me about a day to fix."

"So, basically, we're stuck here? With Yugi Mutou?" Jaden hoped off the bike and ran towards his idol. "Sweet."

Yami spared him a swift look before his attention went back to the matter at hand. "It's late. And I am certain you are both tired after the duel. Allow me to take you to Yugi's home. There, you both can rest and then work on your…Duel Runner in the morning." He was certain that Aibou wouldn't mind the invitation to them. In fact, he could feel Yugi nodding from his soul room.

Yusei's eyes surveyed the last of the fading sun. "We both should be getting back to our time lines, though. Something could go wrong and mess with history." He pointed out.

Jaden moaned sadly. "Aw. But, come on, Yusei! Just one night! It won't kill anybody! And besides, we're with a _living legend_!" His stomach rumbled. "And I got the munchies," he turned back to Yugi. "Are there any Cheetos at your place?"

Yusei removed his helmet. "Where can I keep my Runner for the night?"

Currently, they were still on the roof top that Yusei and Jaden had landed on after grabbing Yugi. Yami could see no obvious way to get the motorcycle down. He hated to do so, but it seemed that he would need to ask Kaiba for a favor. "I shall see if Kaiba will assist us."

"Kaiba? As in _Seto Kaiba_?" Jaden fist pumped the air. "This so beats Venice."

Yami chuckled at Jaden's delight. Yusei glumly stood from his Runner and removed his helmet before placing it on the seat. "But we leave as soon as I fix my Runner," he stated in all seriousness.

The Pharaoh nodded, "Of course."

**X**

Anzu hated working the night shift. When she had to work it, she had to sleep in all day before she went in and then all day afterwards. The sleeping cut into her family and friend time. However, the tips were good, so it made up for it. To an extent.

Her shift had started about an hour ago, right after the tournament that Yugi had dueled in ended. She had wanted to go, but she had to sleep in order to make it through her shift. She still had about five more hours to go, as Burger World closed at midnight.

She collected an order from the serving hatch and made her way to a booth in the back. It wasn't very busy that night. Just two kids around her age in her section and a family having a late dinner in the other waitress' section. She delivered her customer's order –two burgers and two medium fries- and asked if they needed anything else. They declined and she bowed at them. She had the feeling that it was going to continue to be a slow shift. Rin, a girl on the last shift, had said that it had been packed towards the end of the tourney. Anzu figured that everyone had already stopped in for the most part or where eating elsewhere. Maybe at the new WacDonald's down the road.

As Anzu was checking her other tables' condiments, the bell over the door rang. She straightened and turned. "Good evening and welcome to-" Her overly cheerful smile melted away to a genuinely happy smile at seeing Yugi entering the restaurant. She made her way towards him, only to stop. Behind him, two more males entered. She had never seen them before. One wore a type of school uniform colored red with black details. He looked about a year younger than Yugi and had golden brown hair that puffed around his head. _'Like a Kuriboh,' _she thought.

The second boy, wasn't really a boy. He looked a tad older than Yugi. He wore dark jeans, a black shirt with an odd red design covered by a royal blue jacket with odd looking orange half spheres dotting it. The spheres were also on his pants and boots. His hands were covered with thick, brown mechanic gloves. He was tall, even standing next to Yugi and the other boy, Anzu could tell that. He was slightly tanned, too. His hair was spiked out on the sides with blonde streaks. Bangs gutted down into his face. His left cheek held a strange yellow tattoo. But what caught Anzu's attention the most where his eyes. They were a startling blue. Darker than hers or even Kaiba's. They held a sadness in them that she could see half way across the room. But they also held hope.

Those eyes moved towards where she stood and locked with hers. She gasped at the intensity of his stare. She suddenly felt ridiculous in her uniform, despite having overheard once that regular Yugi thought she was cute in it. She pulled at her mid-thigh blue skirt uncomfortably.

"Anzu," the deep baritone of Yugi's voice pulled her out of her other world. "Huh," she mumbled as Yugi, who she now recognized as other Yugi, made his way towards her. The other two boys took a seat in a table in her section. Shaking herself, she met him halfway.

"So, uh, who's your friends?" She figured he had met them at the tourney.

His pale hand grabbed her upper arm, surprising her. He never touched her. "Anzu, I need you to listen to me and believe everything I'm about to tell you." Her throat felt dry as she stared into those eyes of his. They were so other worldly and beautiful. Pushing aside her hormone driven thoughts, she nodded. He continued, "The smaller boy is named Jaden and the man with the tattoo is named Yusei."

"Yusei," she repeated, glancing over Yugi's shoulder to stare at the beautiful stranger once more.

"And they're from the future." Her gaze snapped back to Yugi. A normal, sane person wouldn't have believed him, but she saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth. And, it wasn't in his character to lie. Withhold information, yes, but he would never lie or cheat.

She nodded to show she understood. "Okay. And now they're sitting in my section. How did they get here?"

His hand dropped from her arm. Her arm felt cold without his hand touching her and she wished he would put it back. "I'll explain later. In the meantime, they're stuck in our time. The Duel Runner they used to get to this time needs repairs. They'll be staying with Yugi and myself for the night. Yusei will repair the vehicle in the morning. In regards to that, may I borrow your cell phone? I would like to ask a favor of Kaiba."

Anzu's brows kneaded together. "Duel Runner?" She had never heard of such a thing. And…ask a favor of Kaiba? "Uh, sure," she reached a hand into her apron and dug out her cell. She handed it to him. "Believe it or not, Mokuba's number is programmed in there."

He nodded. "Very well. Thank you," He turned and began to walk away. He glanced over his thin shoulder. And in that instant, he was regular Yugi. It never failed to amaze her how quick his transformations were. "Do you want to meet them?" He asked.

"Uh," Anzu examined the future boys again, her gaze lingering on Yusei. She grinned and nodded. "Yep."

**X**

Yusei tried to relax, but it seemed impossible. How could he? His Runner was on the fritz and he was stuck in the past. Jack, Crow, the twins, and Aki were probably worried sick about him. He hoped that since they had stopped Paradox and time had returned to normal, they would assume he was okay. But being okay was different than being home.

Jaden was chattering away about something he saw on the menu, but Yusei couldn't focus on his new friend. What was wrong with his Runner? It should be fine. The Crimson Dragon should have allowed for them to return to their respective times. Would this generation even have the tools to repair it?

Yusei glanced up when Yugi returned to their table. Jaden had stopped talking. With Yugi was a girl about a head taller than him. Her chestnut hair was pulled out of her face by a green scarf revealing a pale face and stunning azure eyes. She wore a green shirt that matched the scarf, and it was tucked into a short blue skirt that showed off her long, shapely legs. He had to admit, she was attractive, even in the outdated clothing and hairstyle.

"Yusei, Jaden, this is my friend, Anzu. Anzu, this is Jaden and Yusei," Yugi introduced them. Yusei noticed a change in Yugi. He wasn't as tall as before and his hair was different, as where his eyes. The girl, Anzu, smiled brightly. "I've got to step out to make a phone call, but I'll be right back." He made his way to the door.

"Yugi?" Anzu called after him. He half turned. "I think it would be better if Yami didn't talk to Kaiba. Or, actually, Mokuba would be better to talk to."

Yugi nodded. "Yep. Actually, it was his idea that I talk to them."

Anzu smiled. "Okay then," she turned back to them as Yugi headed out the door. To be quite honest, Yusei was a little confused by the way Anzu and Yugi spoke at times. It was as if there was a third person somewhere. And why had he changed? It was like when they had first met him. He wasn't the determined and strong boy that they had dueled with. Anzu took out her notepad. "Can I get you two anything?"

Jaden nodded enthusiastically. "You bet. I'll have a burger and some cheese fries. And a Cola."

Anzu jotted it down and turned her attention to Yusei. He noticed that she was blushing slightly. "I, uh,…And you?"

"Just some milk." He requested. Her blush grew before she bowed her head low, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Hey, Anzu, how come you and Yugi keep acting like there's another Yugi or something?" Anzu's blush faded away. "Oh, that. He didn't tell you?"

Jaden shook his head. "Naw, dawg. I just thought he was crazy. All the best duelists are."

Anzu shook her head, a soft smile lingering on her lips. "Spend too much time with him and you might think you're going crazy," she cast an affectionate look towards the door before looking back at them. "I'll go get this for you and I'll be back. And I'll try to explain everything then." She collected their menus before smiling once more at Yusei before trotting off to fill their order.

"Dude." Jaden whispered loud enough for Yusei to hear.

"Yeah?" Yusei quirked a brow. Why was he whispering? There wasn't anyone else around them.

"She's hot."

* * *

Yay? Nay? Should I stop?

~MutantEnemy101


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry this is so super short and very filler-ish. It's hard for me to write filler. But, next chapter should have some substance to it. As long as I don't keep getting writer's block. I own nothing. Oh, and thank you all for supporting this.

* * *

**Love Beyond Time**

**Chapter 2**

Yugi returned before Anzu did. He took the seat next to Jaden and placed Anzu's pink cellphone on the table before him. Jaden poked at the Kuriboh charm that hung from it. "Hey, a Kuriboh. She didn't strike me as a duelist."

Yugi shook his head. "She's not. She can hold herself in a duel, but she doesn't normally duel. She just likes the cute monsters."

Yusei stared at Yugi. "Yugi-san, why do you speak in third person?"

Jaden's eyes grew wide. "Are you crazy?"

Yugi blushed and looked down. "No, I'm not crazy."

"Oh. I just figured you were since you talked to yourself. I mean, all the best duelists are crazy. I should know because I'm a pretty good duelist and I see dead people." Jaden beamed as if it was the best thing in the world to see dead people. Yugi shifted uncomfortably.

Yusei sighed. Jaden, he was learning quickly, sometimes didn't know when to shut his mouth. "Don't mind him, Yugi."

"Well, I sorta see dead people, too. Well, not people. Just one. An ancient Pharaoh from long ago," his hand cupped the pyramid looking object hanging from the thick chains around his throat. "His soul resides inside this puzzle. Through it, we're connected."

Yusei leaned closer. "Is that who was dueling before?"

Yugi bashfully nodded. "Yami fights in most of the duels. We usually work as a team, but that one was mostly him."

Jaden poked the puzzle. "So, basically, you cheat in just about every duel. That's legit."

Yugi scooted a bit away from Jaden. "It's not like that. It's…hard to explain."

Jaden sat back, completely at ease. Yusei turned his attention to the puzzle. "We each have some super natural aspect to our dueling, don't we? Maybe that's why the Crimson Dragon brought us together."

Yugi nodded. "That what the Pharaoh and I think, too. We each have skills that the other would need in order to stop Paradox."

Jaden turned in his seat at the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Anzu arrived at the table with their food. She had even brought Yugi a hamburger. Blushingly, she took the empty place beside Yusei. It was quiet for a while as Yugi and Jaden ravenously tore into their burgers. Yusei took a sip of his milk. Anzu tapped her fingers on the table. "So, Yugi, what did Kaiba say?"

Yugi swallowed the bite in his mouth. "Well, I didn't go into specifics because I knew he wouldn't believe me, but I finally got him to let Yusei borrow some tools and even have his Runner taken to Kaiba Corp., so that it wouldn't be sitting on a rooftop all night. He's sending a chopper as we speak." He grinned in triumph.

Anzu blinked in surprise. "Wow. How'd you manage that?"

Yugi grinned like an imp. "Yami said I should threaten to not duel in his next tournament."

Anzu laughed. "Yeah, that would do it." She glanced at Yusei. He was staring down at his cup, but she could tell he wasn't following their conversation. Her eyes saddened. What was wrong with him? Why did he seem so…sad? "Hey, Yusei, so what is a Duel Runner?" She asked him in attempts to bring him out of his thoughts.

He shook himself out of his contemplations and looked down at her. His eyes were gorgeous. She had never seen such intense eyes before. Then again, her own eyes darted towards Yugi for a brief second. Yami's were just as beautiful. Her breathing hitched. It was the first time in her life she was comparing someone to Yami that wasn't Yugi. She didn't even know this Yusei guy and she could feel herself falling. And hard. It was so uncharacteristic of her. A voice in the back of her head contradicted her. Hadn't she fallen desperately in love with Yami after just hearing his voice?

Yusei's voice, almost as deep and just as alluring as Yami's, cut through her thoughts. "It's similar to a motorcycle. But, you use it to duel."

She raised her brows and looked at Yugi. "Dueling? On motorcycles?"

Yugi shrugged. "The Pharaoh doesn't get it either."

Jaden slurped from his Cola. "It may be out of whack, but it's one sweet ride."

Anzu went back to staring at Yusei. "That must be hard," she mused.

Yusei shrugged. "Not really. It might be for you or Yugi," his gaze shifted to Yugi. "So, what was that about Kaiba picking up my Runner?"

Yugi's face became serious. "His guys are picking it up now. They're taking it to Kaiba Corp. and in the morning I can take you there, where you can work on it with tools as advanced as this time has. And you don't have to worry about any future information getting out."

Yusei offered a tiny smile. "Thanks, Yugi-san."

"Dudes! Can I help?" Jaden shouted. Anzu grimaced and glanced at her other customers. They didn't seem too offended by his loudness as they didn't look up from their own meals. Yugi and Yusei winced.

She turned to the student duelist. "Hey, Jaden-"

"That's my name, but you can call me Jay," he interrupted her and wiggled his brows seductively.

Anzu glanced at Yugi before looking back at the boy. "Jay…"

"Yup. That's me. Jaden 'Jay' Yuki. Ladies man."

Anzu chewed her bottom lip nervously. She was used to dealing with people hitting on her, but never like this. How was she supposed to handle this? Jaden was Yugi's friend. She glanced at Yugi for help and found Yami sitting in his place, having switched personalities, she assumed, sometime during Jaden's last outburst. Yami's lips were set in a hard line. Friendship or not, Anzu knew that if Yami thought Jaden was crossing the line, he would do something. And something wasn't always pretty. She cleared her throat. "Jaden, please keep your voice down. There are other customers and besides, we don't want to draw too much attention to you or Yusei because of your…_time _issues."

Jaden sobered up as he glanced around at the others in the restaurant. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Gotta stay on the DL."

They all lapsed back into silence as Jaden and Yugi ate more of their burgers. Anzu had to get up from the table as she needed to check up on her other table. Luckily for her, on the second trip, all they wanted was a check. Once she brought them the check, they paid, and she cleared the table. She checked in with Sakura, the other waitress. It seemed that Sakura's table had also left and been cleared.

"Usually we're still kinda busy this time of night," Sakura said as she glanced at her watch. "It's only just after 8:30."

"Hey, Sakura, can I ask a favor?" Anzu's cheeks turned a bit red. It was unlike her to ask for time off while she was working. She usually scheduled ahead of time for tournaments with the guys.

Sakura reached into her apron and took and a piece of gum. Once offered a piece, Anzu declined. Sakura popped a piece in her mouth and began chewing. "Yeah, sure."

"Can you maybe cover for me? I need to leave with me friends. Something's come up," she saw Sakura thinking it over. "I'll cover your next shift for you," Anzu added.

Sakura's green eyes lit up. "How about next Thursday?"

Anzu nodded and smiled. "You bet!" Anzu spent a few more minutes casually talking with the other teen, mostly listening to Sakura complain about her boyfriend and her grades. Eventually, she was able to slip away and tell the cook and the manager she needed to leave early. The cook grunted, not really caring. The manager thought it over for a few minutes before consenting because he too believed it would be a slow night and then he proceeded to curse the new WacDonald's for "taking all of his business."

Happily, Anzu nearly skipped back to her friends' table. "I can leave early tonight." She beamed as she took in each face at the table. She noticed that Yugi was regular Yugi again. A part of her was saddened by this. She hadn't seen much of the Pharaoh around lately. She had wanted to see or spend some time with him. Noticing that they had finished their meals, Anzu took their empty plates and cups. She glanced at Yusei's cup of milk. It looked like he had only taken one sip. "You finished, Yusei?"

Yusei looked up at her through his thick, dark bangs. His eyes bore into hers for a moment before he nodded. "Thanks." Anzu's hand shook as she reached for the glass and she cursed herself. Why was he affecting her this way? His sharp eyes focused on her hand as it curled around his glass. She kept her hand there in an attempt to steady herself. She took a deep breath and finally lifted the cup, somehow managing to not spill it on her or Yusei.

"I'm going to put this stuff away and then we can leave," she mumbled and hurried away.

Yusei glanced at her retreating form before raising a brow towards Yugi. "What's wrong with your girlfriend?"

Yugi's eyes widened and a hot blush stained his face. Even the back of his neck burned. "I…she…Anzu…we…the Pharaoh…not…way."

Jaden leaned closer to Yugi, his eyes bright in a teasing fashion. "Yuge's got a crush. That's tight, dawg."

Yugi glanced at Jaden before looking down at his puzzle. "I did, but not anymore."

Even Yusei was curious about Yugi's last comment. Judging by the way Yugi's eyes darted from the puzzle to where the kitchen was and back again, Yusei presumed that there was some type of triangle between Yugi, Anzu, and the Pharaoh. Yusei felt sorry for the boy and he finally realized how hard it must be for someone his age to have to share a body with someone else. "Man, that must be tough," Yusei said out loud, surprising both Jaden and Yugi.

Yugi shrugged, though it looked forced. "Not really. It makes things easier now that Rebecca's in the picture."

Jaden grinned wolfishly and threw an arm around Yugi's shoulder. "Playing the field. That's a'ight." Then he seemed to think over Yugi's last comment. "Hold up, Y-dawg. Who's 'Becca?"

Yusei wanted to continue on with the subject as his desire to help people struggling with their past made itself know, however, Anzu arrived back at their table. "'Kay, guys. Everything's squared away." Her cheerful tone wavered as she sensed that she had interrupted something. "Everything okay?"

Yugi jumped out of his booth. "Yep! Let's get going!"

**X**

Jaden ran ahead of the others as they made their way through town to Yugi's house. He pointed to different buildings and businesses and told them how they were in his Domino. Anzu moved closer to Yugi. "Should he be telling us this stuff?" She whispered.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. But," his cheeks turned pink. "I honestly don't understand what he's saying half of the time."

Anzu giggled. "That makes two of us. At least he's happy, though."

Yusei fasten his pace to catch up to the young duelist. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Jaden paused and looked up at him. "S'up?"

"Jaden, it might be for the best if you try to keep somethings to yourself. Anzu and Yugi might learn something they're not supposed to and history could change." Yusei advised him quietly.

Jaden looked back at Yugi and Anzu. He then shrugged. "That's legit. I don't think I've ever met him or Anzu before, so it's not like I can give out something that should be on DL, you catch my drift, dawg?"

Anzu leaned closer to Yugi to whisper, "If that's how we talk in the future, kill me now." Yugi chuckled.

Yusei sighed. "Just don't give too much away."

Anzu rushed to stand at Yusei's other side. "Well, we kinda know what Jaden's time is like. What's your time like? Besides card games on motorcycles?"

Yusei looked towards the sky. The group had stopped walking and Yugi caught up with them. Yusei thought for a moment, sorting through what he could tell them and what he couldn't. "Neo Domino is different than Domino and Kaiba Corp. still has a lot of influence in the world." Yusei took in the simple looking city around him; a small smile graced his lips. Domino had been a charming place at one time. His smile fell. "It's nothing like this." He finished.

Anzu had noticed the way he had seemed to take in Domino with wonder. Then how he seemed to deflate. She tilted her head sadly. What had happened in the future? Maybe, if Yusei told them, they could change the future for the better. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Yusei, does something-" She could feel the muscles of his arm through his jacket. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze, completely forgetting where they were. "Whoa," she murmured. Sometimes she noticed that Yami's arms were more muscular than Yugi's, but she had never felt them before. But…She looked up into Yusei's eyes. If Yusei was the typical guy of the future, she _so_ wanted to go there.

And then she gasped at her own thoughts. She whipped her hand away, her eyes widened. What was she thinking? Jaden, Yugi, and Yusei were staring at her, but she couldn't meet their looks. She was too embarrassed by how shallow her thoughts had been since she had met Yusei.

"Anzu?" The overly attractive duelist questioned.

She had forgotten what she even was going to say to him. "I…just never mind," she muttered before stalking off towards Yugi's house.

* * *

~MutantEnemy101


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your continued support. I'm sorry that this one's not as quality as some of my other stuff and that's it's kinda going back to when I first entered this fandom. I own nothing.

* * *

**Love Beyond Time**

**Chapter 3**

Once the group had made it to Yugi's home, they quietly made it up to his room, careful to not wake of his grandfather because it would be hard to explain why Yusei and Jaden were there and Yugi didn't want to tell him that if Yusei had not turned back time, the older Mutou would be dead. Now, they sat in various areas of Yugi's room; Yugi taking the foot of his bed, Anzu sitting in his desk chair, her legs on either side of the backrest while she faced away from the desk, Jaden hopping around Yugi's room, examining everything, and Yusei stood in the corner, his eyes locked on the window above them. No one spoke –besides Jaden's sudden outbursts of joy at seeing something- as no one was really sure what to say. Finally, Anzu broke the silence, "If we're just going to sit around looking at each other, I should probably head home unless there's something you guys'll need help with."

Yugi glanced at his clock. It was almost ten. "We could always duel each other," he smiled at Yusei and Jaden. "We had said earlier that we wanted to."

Anzu stood from the desk chair. "I don't want to be a third, er, fourth wheel. I'm not good at dueling, so I'll just head home." She had wanted to spend more time with them, which is why she had left work early, but from the way she kept reacting towards Yusei, she figured she had better leave. She didn't want to get attached to him.

"You sure, Anzu? I mean, you took off work and came all the way over here." Yugi reminded her, almost voicing her thoughts exactly.

She nodded and casted a swift glance towards Yusei. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I think you three would have more fun if it was just you guys."

Jaden grinned and pointed towards Yugi. "A'ight then! I challenge you, Yugi!" He fisted his hand. "Get set to get decked!"

Yugi nodded and smiled, "You bet, Jaden!"

Anzu began to move towards the door, her gaze straying towards Yusei. "I'll see you later…" She trailed off. Suddenly, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay around and, believe it or not, watch Yusei duel Yugi. She wondered if maybe the Pharaoh would come out if Yusei dueled Yugi. He looked like a tough duelist.

Yusei's movement away from the wall caused her to pause with her hand on the door. "I'll walk you," he said simply.

Anzu had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep the goofy grin from her face. Yugi jumped up from his bed, his puzzle glowing. "But, you don't know your way around!"

Yusei looked again out the window. "Actually, I do. My friends and I used to play in this area as children. It was one of the few safe places."

Anzu forced herself to smile like a human being and not a love sick puppy. "It's safe in this time, Yusei. I thank you, but it's not necessary. I don't get kidnapped too often," she giggled.

Yusei's intense hues darted to meet hers. "You're not helping your case."

Anzu, Jaden, and Yugi were stunned. "You…you're serious?" The dancer stuttered.

His reply was moving across the room to stand next to her. A few seconds of silence passed before Yugi sighed. "I'll see you two out."

Jaden decided to stay upstairs as Yugi walked them to the door. Anzu was positive that she saw Yugi's puzzle glow again in the darkened staircase as he walked behind her. However, it was difficult to see him clearly as she turned to glance at him over her shoulder. Though she couldn't be sure based on his physical appearance, she could somehow sense that it wasn't Yugi behind her. But, why would _he _come out? There was no danger. And surely Yugi could duel in a simple match against Jaden for fun.

As the trio made it down into the shop, Yusei headed straight towards the door. Anzu walked behind him until she felt Yugi grab her upper arm. She turned and, sure enough, it was Yami that stood behind her, his gaze locked not on her, but Yusei. "Yusei, I just need a moment with Anzu."

Yusei, who had stopped at the door to see why Anzu had stopped, nodded curtly before disappearing out the door into the night. Anzu gasped as Yami's hand tightened around her slender arm. It was the second time that day he had grabbed her. It was unlike him to be so touchy-feely. Her eyes widened as his own crimson ones flashed in the silvery moonlight that streamed in from the windows and door. "Anzu, I don't think this is a wise idea."

She wanted to snag her arm away, but his touch felt…good despite the fact it was hurting her. "Pharaoh, that hurts," she murmured, ignoring his comment. His eyes never left hers as his grip loosened. She felt his thumb stroke her arm gently. A blush tinted her cheeks.

"Anzu, I don't want you to go with him," he admitted.

She couldn't turn away from his stare. Staring into his eyes was like staring into a predator's eyes. She was stunned. "How come?" She whispered. Was Yusei dangerous? It didn't seem like he was. He had to be a good guy, right? Otherwise Yugi and the Pharaoh wouldn't have stooped to asking Kaiba for help.

He didn't respond to her immediately. "I'm afraid you might get too close to him. He has to return to his own time once his vehicle is repaired."

His logic was sound, she had to admit. She should pull back now before her crush on the time traveler grew. "There's nothing wrong with making new friends, Pharaoh. And besides, you're from a different time and I'm close to you," she reminded him.

"That's different!" He snapped at her, his grip tightening again. His glare intensified.

She glared right back at him. "Why are you acting this way? It's just a walk in the park!" She fired back. He was silent as he dropped his gaze, his fringe concealing his eyes from her. She replayed the past few minutes in her mind. Yami never acted like this. It was like he didn't want her to make friends with Yusei. Maybe Yusei was dangerous. Then why had he said that he didn't want her to get close to him? That he was afraid of her doing so? And how was it different than her being close to him? The lack of sense that made reminded her of something that Honda or Devlin would say while fighting over Shizuka. Was Yami…jealous? She wanted to laugh. "Yami, are you…jealous?"

He snapped back up, his attention fully on her. "No!" He denied. "There's nothing to be jealous of."

She raised a brow. "So, if there was something, you would be jealous?"

"Yes- I mean, no," he looked flustered. Anzu laughed. "Anzu, I'm just worried that you might grow attached to him. He can't stay here and you can't go with him."

Anzu playfully glared. She was so going to mess with him. It was rare that he ever acted like a normal teenager. She was going to take advantage of it. "Who says I can't go with him? Maybe I wanna go to the future."

Again his grip tightened. She actually cried out. His only response was to pull her closer to himself. "Anzu, you can't. If you left this time, history would change."

She was starting to get upset with him. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and pushed him away from her. That had caught him off guard and he stumbled back, her name coming from his lips. "Who cares if I start to care about him?" She shouted. "I care about you and you've got to leave some day! What's one more heart ache?" She turned on her heel and ran from him. She paused at the door that lead out of the shop, her hand on the handle. Without turning back, she said, "You can't tell me who I can and cannot care about. You may have been able to own people in the past, _Pharaoh_, but you don't own me." And with that, she left him alone in the shop.

**X**

Yusei leaned against the wall of the game shop that Yugi lived in. As he stared up at the moon, so much brighter here than in his own time, he had to resist the urge to go back into the shop when he faintly heard the two younger teens shouting at each other.

He closed his eyes and tried to tune them out. He missed his home and his friends. And he missed Aki. He wasn't sure how much time had passed in his own time, but he was sure that she and the others by now were worried about him. He too was worried about them. Had the damage to his time been reversed? Where they okay? He sighed heavily and ran a tired hand over his face. He needed to be working on his bike. He needed to get home.

The sound of the door opening and slamming shut drew his attention to a very upset looking Anzu. Yusei pushed away from the wall so as to face her. He remembered the shouting he had heard. "Everything alright?"

Anzu's hard gaze snapped to him. Her eyes softened and she offered him a smile. "Yep! No problem here!"

Yusei raised a brow. "I don't believe you."

Anzu's eyes lost a shade of their feigned cheerfulness. "Let's not talk about it," she mumbled as she reached for his hand. Yusei was surprised at how carefree she was with him. And how flustered she was earlier. He let her lead him away from the shop and towards downtown.

It was silent, but not awkward. It was a calming silence and Anzu found that she was relaxing. She would contemplate the fight she had just had with her best friend later –the first fight they had ever had, she thought-, but now, she wanted to get to know Yusei. She looked up, again surprised at how much taller he was. "What are your friends like?"

"Hm?" He sighed as his hand squeezed hers gently. He had to admit that he was enjoying her presence. She reminded him of Aki. He thought of her question before he answered her in a way she would understand and that would not reveal too much of his world. "They are the best friends I could ever ask for."

Anzu moved closer to his side, slowing her pace and he slowed his to match. "That doesn't tell me much. Do they all duel, too?"

He peered down at her. "Yes, we all duel," he replied simply. He could tell that she was fishing for information, but he wasn't sure what about.

She looked away with her eyes, "Any…uh, girlfriend back home?" Her face grew hot. That was forward of her, she decided. Probably too forward.

She felt him relax beside her and she glanced up, noticing the peaceful look on his face. "No, I don't have a girlfriend." She could pick up some sadness from his tone. Was he lonely? Then why the blissful look?

Anzu sighed. "You're so hard to figure out. Almost like the Pharaoh." Saying his name reminded her that she was mad at him. She huffed, hoping that he was sitting in his musty, old soul room and contemplating what she had said. But…what if he over thought what she said? What if…she had ruined what tiny relationship they had shared? A hand rose to cover her mouth.

As Anzu steered them around a corner, Yusei spoke up. "Speaking of him, what's the deal with you two? I can't figure _that _out."

The dancer was silent. "Which one?" She asked in an attempt to buy her some time. She could almost see her street sign; maybe if she could stall, she could keep from giving something away.

"Maybe start with the one you were yelling with before," he suggested.

She cursed mentally. The gods must have been against her that night. "He's one of my best friends and I care about him very deeply…like I would a friend. And I hope that…that one day he can…" Her voice wavered and her throat tightened, "Can go back to his time…" She lied. She wanted Yami to stay in their time. She wanted to be with him. And she sure as heck cared about him a lot more that just a friend.

Yusei quirked a brow. "Stay in this time? Does he have to go back to Egypt or something?" She nodded and he continued, "The way you described your friendship with him, it reminded me of the friendship I have with Aki." His voice was soft, causing her to strain to hear, almost as if he didn't want her to hear.

"Aki? Who's that?" He said he didn't have a girlfriend…but, maybe this Aki girl was the cause of the look she had seen on his face before.

"A girl back home," he rushed. "What I'm saying is, maybe you and him need to talk things out. If you two care about each other as much as you say, then you shouldn't be fighting with each other."

She turned her sapphire orbs toward him. "You think so?"

He nodded. "I don't know what it was about, but I think you two should work it out. You shouldn't ruin a friendship like that over something petty."

Anzu snorted. "You sound like me now. I always hear people whispering about how I always talk about friendship," she tilted her head curiously. "Maybe that's why I like you so much." It registered in her mind a second too late and she slapped her hands over her mouth. "That came out wrong."

Yusei gave a tiny smile, just a simple lifting of the corner of his lips. "I think I understand what you mean, Anzu."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?" He nodded. By now, they had arrived at the corner of her street. She stopped sadly and sighed. She wanted to spend more time with him, but her house was just two houses down. "My house is just right there," she pointed to it; a quaint little townhouse. "You sure you can find your way back?"

The biker duelist nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight, Anzu." He turned to leave and her hand shot out to wrap around his wrist. The feel of the rough leather of his gloves felt wonderful against her soft skin. Yusei half turned towards her.

"Wait," she felt her cheeks heat up for what had to be the millionth time that day. "Will I ever see you again? I mean, Yugi said you had to leave as soon as your bike was fixed…" She trailed of, hope swelling in her eyes.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

Tomorrow was Monday. She had school. But, Yusei didn't need to know that. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow. It's…It's a school holiday," she lied. She just had to see him one last time.

"Care to be my assistant tomorrow?" He grinned. "I think Jaden would be too excited and might accidently do something wrong. We don't need to be stuck here any longer."

She nodded enthusiastically and beamed. "Yes. I'll be there." She slowly released her grip on him before completely letting go. He bowed his head before walking away, leaving her alone on the street corner. She stayed there until the shadows swallowed him from her view.

She knew it was stupid of her to be getting attached to him and that the Pharaoh _did _have a point, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't care. She liked the feel of Yusei's muscles, the way his eyes were so passionate. He obviously wanted to do as much good as he could and he was kind. Everything about him…reminded her of the Pharaoh.

Anzu's lips twitched. And there she went again, comparing him to Yami. What did that mean? She was already having enough time keeping her emotions and feelings towards Yugi and Yami apart; she didn't need to add another to the mix. If she was smart, she would call Yugi and have him tell Yusei that their date was off, that something came up, that-

A goofy grin spread across her face. She had a _date _with Yusei! She let out a happy giggle and twirled in delight. She would worry about Yami and her feelings later, for now she would just take everything one step at a time. Besides, Yusei could just be a friend…with benefits.

* * *

Anzu is kinda shallow, if you ask me. :/ But that's just how she's been speaking to me.

~MutantEnemy101


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry. I'm having so much trouble with this and I have no idea why. I'm having major writer's block. Since it's been a while since I've updated, I'm just going to give y'all this half of the next chapter. I'm working on the last bit. I own nothing.

* * *

**Love Beyond Time**

**Chapter 4**

It was still dark outside when Yugi woke up the other two boys. All three were tired from staying up late playing Duel Monsters, but they needed to leave before Yugi's grandpa woke up. Yugi quickly pulled on his school uniform and made his way to the small kitchen area of the upstairs housing floor. Yusei and a dead tired Jaden followed him after Yugi gave them the clear. He popped some bread into the toaster for them and Jaden collapsed on the cough in the living room just off of the dining area of the kitchen. Yusei raised a brow at Yugi's choice of clothes.

"Yugi-san, why are you going to school today?" Maybe Yugi had to make up work or had a test.

Yugi glanced down at his uniform before taking the crisp toast out of the toaster. "It's a school day. I really want to help you fix your bike, but I've missed enough school days as it is. My free period starts at eleven and then at noon I have an hour for lunch," he handed Yusei a piece of toast. "I'll be by then."

Yusei nodded his thanks and took the toast. "Oh," was all he could manage. Anzu had lied to him.

**X**

Anzu had been standing in front of her closet for a good fifteen minutes. She hadn't put this much thought into her clothes since her last date with the Pharaoh. She glanced at her alarm clock. School started at eight o'clock and it wasn't even seven yet. She knew Yugi would most likely be late to class because it was about thirty minutes from Kaiba Corp. to Domino High. She guessed that he would leave there at fifteen 'till eight. She had plenty of time to choose an outfit and make it there, but she was having troubles on finding an outfit. How was one to dress to work on a futuristic bike with a guy from the future that she sort of had a crush on? She turned back to her closet and finally settled on jean shorts, a pink tee, and a jean jacket.

After a quick shower, she dried off and slid on the clothes. She chose one simple pink bangle and her cut out cross necklace as her jewelry. She looked once more at her clock and found that it was twenty after seven. She could leave now and by the time she arrived at KC, Yugi would have been long gone. She checked her appearance in the mirror and ran a hand through her hair one last time before grabbing her purse and heading out.

The walk to Kaiba Corp. was something she was used to since she had to take it about twice a week for her internship. And getting in was even easier. The young, male guard –she was pretty sure his name was Jun- at the doors easily let her through.

As she walked through the ground floor of KC, Anzu recalled the text messages she and Mokuba had exchanged on her way there. She knew exactly where Yusei and his bike were. Getting to the bottom level floor and through all of the security standing between them, however, would serve as a problem. She headed towards the information desk. The receptionist, a woman in her late thirties with brown hair pulled back in a loose bun and neat, professional looking clothes, smiled up at her and paused in her rapid typing. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Anzu pulled her badge out of her purse and showed it to the woman. "I need to get to Sub Level C. Mokuba Kaiba should have sent you a message."

The woman's smile never wavered but Anzu could see the mixture of surprise and doubt in her black eyes as she typed on her computer, searching for something. A widening of her eyes showed Anzu that she had found the e-mail message. "Of course, Ms. Mazaki! Let me call someone from security."

The woman picked up the sleek office phone on the desk next to the computer with one hand and pressed the numbers that Anzu knew would call security. She informed the person that answered that Anzu needed an escort before hanging up. She then gave Anzu an overly cheerful smile, "Someone will be with you right away."

**X**

Yugi copied the notes from the lecture on the board franticly. If he didn't pass this next test, his mom was going to kill him. The teacher's voice droned on in the same monotone way as usual. Yugi glanced up from his notes and was again shocked that he didn't see the back of Anzu's head. He looked around the classroom and she was still nowhere to be found. It was unlike her to miss class.

_'Yami, did Anzu say anything to you last night about her missing class?' _The youth sent the question to his constant companion. Though Yami tried to hide it, Yugi could feel a pang of unease come from the spirit at the mention of Anzu. Yugi assumed it was that he was simply worried for the girl because Yugi knew the spirit had grown fond of her. _'Yami, I'm sure she's fine! Maybe she's sick!'_

_**'Aibou, there is something-'**_

"Mutou!" Yugi sat straight up in his chair, his attention fully on the teacher. Ms. Chono was a stern woman who would be beautiful if not for the layers upon layers of make-up dabbed on her face. She pointed a finger at him, her red painted nail long, sharp, and scary looking. Yugi gulped. "Pay attention. You can't afford another failing mark. You may excel in dueling, but you are from excelling at composition!"

A few snickers filled the room and Yugi's face heated. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

Ms. Chono returned to the lecture and Yugi scribbled a few more notes. Yami, angered with himself for distracting his vessel, frustrated with Ms. Chono's callous ways, and confused about Anzu and his feelings towards her as of late, mumbled an apology to Yugi. Though Yugi did not send a thought back, Yami could feel that Yugi harbored no grudge.

Yami drifted back to his Soul Room as memories of the night before plagued him. Anzu had never before reacted that way towards him. What had caused her to lash out that way? He had only wanted to protect the girl. The girl that he was growing unnecessarily affectionate of. She was Yugi's friend, not his and he needed to remember that.

_She ripped her arm out of his grasp and pushed him away from her. That had caught him off guard and he stumbled back, her name coming from his lips. "Who cares if I start to care about him?" She shouted. "I care about you and you've got to leave some day! What's one more heart ache?" She turned on her heel and ran from him. She paused at the door that lead out of the shop, her hand on the handle. Without turning back, she said, "You can't tell me who I can and cannot care about. You may have been able to own people in the past, Pharaoh, but you don't own me."_

The spirit flinched at her remembered words. He wasn't trying to own her. He was merely looking out for her…by telling her who he thought she should and shouldn't spend her time with. He was a spectator of this world, and he should just sit back and allow her to befriend whoever she wanted. But, he had a feeling that she wasn't just _befriending _Yusei.

Not that Yusei was a bad guy. He was determined and seemed to care for his loved ones. The fact of the matter was that he didn't belong here and needed to go back to his time…just like himself.

_"I care about you and you've got to leave some day!"_

The Pharaoh's fists clenched at his side. It was hypocritical of him to not want her to get too attached to Yusei when his own fate was similar to Yusei's. He sighed, his hands relaxing. He knew he should apologize to the girl. And then try to…stop caring for her.

* * *

The last part will be up as soon as I get it finished.

~MutantEnemy101


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry this took so long to finally finish. But, it's here now and I hope you all like it! I own nothing!

* * *

**Love Beyond Time**

**Chapter 5**

Anzu didn't have to wait long until someone from security came to escort her to Yusei's hide away. It was a quick and quiet elevator ride down to a sub-floor that the guard was able to access by inserting a key into a hidden compartment under the button pad and giving a small turn to the right. When the doors opened to a long, empty, and concrete hallway, the guard pointed to the lone door at the end. "There you go, miss. When you're ready to come back up, just get back on the elevator and press this button," he paused to point to the said blue button. "It'll take you up to the first sub floor where someone will escort you back to the main floor."

She nodded her understanding and thanks before exiting the elevator. She heard it close behind her and she began walking towards the door. As she drew closer to the door, she noticed that it was not the only room. There was another passage that opened out and revealed a small sitting room where Jaden was plopped on a comfy chair in the corner, looking bored out of his mind.

"Jaden?"

The boy in question looked up from the Game Boy Black and White he held. Excitement crossed his face. "Yo, A-dawg! How's it hanging? How do peeps in this gen get by with this lame tech?" He waved the Game Boy up and down.

Anzu raised a brow. It was a nice Game Boy, almost better than the one that Yugi had had to save up for. "This is only the 90's, Jaden," she reminded him. She nodded her head towards the door. "Is Yusei in there?"

Jaden nodded and turned his attention back to the game. "Yup. Been working on his bike for about twenty minutes. Made me leave."

She nodded in comprehension. "Thanks." She then turned her attention to the said door that was only a few feet away. She took a moment to gather herself mentally before moving forward and reaching her delicate hand towards the control panel located on the left side.

Anzu pushed the button that would grant her access to the room containing Yusei. A smile broke across her face as the door slid open with a metallic grating noise. She took small two steps into the room, and the door closed behind her. For a high security room, she was a little shocked that it was so empty. There were no windows and the only door was the one she had just entered. In the center of the large, circular room, sat a red, futuristic looking motorcycle. She couldn't be sure, but some of the design reminded her of a dragon. Yusei had before mentioned something about a Crimson Dragon and she vaguely wondered if the bike's design was based loosely on it.

She would ponder that later, though. Yusei's head popped up from the other side of the bike. Something akin to surprise crossed his face before he stood, tossing a grey cloth aside and placing a screw driver on the black leather seat of the bike. "Anzu, you're here."

She beamed and began to make her way closer. "Of course, I'm here, Yusei! I said I would be! How can I-"

"You lied."

She froze. It took her a minute to think about what she had lied about before it dawned on her. School. She felt so stupid. Of course he would have figured it out. He was staying with Yugi and they both went to the same school. "Yusei," she reached her hand towards him. "I-"

"What's going on, Anzu? You should be at school, studying." He moved around the bike to approach her. "Anzu, I've enjoyed your company, but you shouldn't be here. Not at the risk of you getting into trouble or falling behind."

Her bottom lip quivered. "I thought you felt the same way I do, Yusei. You said so last night."

Yusei sighed and pulled her towards him, embracing her. Anzu gasped as a red blush stained her cheeks. She slowly wrapped her arms around his well-built waist and returned his hug; closing her eyes and burying her face into his chest. She felt safe there in his arms...almost like when Yami held her. "Anzu, I think I know what's going on. I've somehow lead you on and for that I'm sorry. I consider you to be a friend. But, you know what?" He tilted her face back. "There's someone else out there that considers you to be more than a friend. Just like how back in my time, there's a girl that I consider more than a friend."

Anzu drew her quivering lip into her mouth. She knew he was talking about Aki. But, who in her time…? She gasped once more as she thought of the fight she had had the day before with…with other Yugi. Realization dawned on her. "You mean, he…he likes me, too?" She murmured. She felt childish consulting with this man about her relationship problems when just seconds ago, she had been head over heels for him.

Yusei nodded. "I may not have known him for too long, but from what I've seen, he's protective of you." He paused as he observed the ever darkening of her cheeks. "I'll take that as a 'he's _overly_ protective,'" he chuckled as he softly traced the outline of her cheek bone. "Anzu, you should apologize to Yugi."

The dancer stared up at him with her round, sapphire eyes. "I…I think I will. Thank you, Yusei. And, I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you."

He smiled. "None at all. And you're welcome." They moved apart and Anzu bowed in farewell before turning to leave. "Oh, hey! Could you tell Jaden to come on in here?" He called after her as she paused to open the door.

Anzu grinned over her shoulder at him before nodding. She rushed from the room, leaving Yusei alone. His face smoothed out as soon as the door shut behind the younger girl. He leaned his hip against a table nearby. He truly would miss her. If Aki had not have had such a rough childhood, Anzu might have been the girl that Aki would have turned into. And his work would have been cut out for him. Because it was no wonder why Yugi felt the way he did towards her. She drew people to her like a magnet with the way she was so caring and strong. Aki could have used a friend like her growing up.

The door opened again and Jaden poked his head in. "'Sup, dawg?"

Yusei straightened and nodded towards his bike. "Time to go home."

**X**

Short legs and running didn't always work out.

Yugi was hurrying towards Kaiba Corp., in hopes of seeing Yusei and Jaden off. He had had to serve a small detention for his and Yami's little moment during class, thus making him late. Not that he minded. He had some time to finish his homework and still ponder Anzu's disappearance. And Yugi had a pretty good idea that Anzu would be with Yusei and Jaden.

Yami didn't say so, but Yugi could sense that he and Anzu had had some type of dispute last night. Over Yusei, no doubt. Yugi had seen the way Anzu had stared at Yusei. She used to give him those looks when she tried to get Yami to come out. And she still gave Yami those looks.

Speaking of the spirit, he had not spoken to Yugi since Yugi had been called out by Chono. Even now, as he sent an inquiry towards him, Yami remained silent.

He slowed to a stop. _'Spirit, please tell me what's wrong.'_

At last, the spirit's ghostly form appeared next to the youth. Yugi would have felt relief if not for the way his head was hung so that his fringe concealed his eyes. _**'Aibou, I am sorry.'**_

"What do you have to feel sorry for, Yami? You've not done anything wrong."

The spirit tilted his head back, the fringe falling away from his face so that Yugi could see the swirling clouds within his eyes that gave away the fears he had. _**'If I had not over stepped my boundaries, Anzu would have been in class today. My fear is that last night while trying to protect her, I only chased her further into his arms.'**_

Confusion twisted Yugi's face. "Spirit, what are-"

"Yugi!"

Both boys looked up as they heard the shout. A grin found its way across Yugi's face and the Pharaoh's eyes widened, astonished to Anzu practically running towards them. A brilliant smile was on her face and she waved her hand high in there air at them. Though she could only see Yugi, she knew the Pharaoh must have been with him since he was stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Anzu?" Yugi said, as he took a few steps to meet her halfway. She held up her hand, quietly asking for a moment as she bent over, her hands on her knees and panted for a minute or two, obviously tired from running. Yugi took the time to take in her clothes. She was in street clothes, meaning she had been somewhere else this morning. He glanced at the Pharaoh. Perhaps he had been right. His violet hues saddened. Had she come to tell them goodbye? "Anzu…"

Anzu finally turned her azure orbs towards him. "Yugi, can I…" She glanced away for an instance and then back again. "Can I talk to the Pharaoh? I need to tell him something."

Puzzlement crossed his face. "Sure, Anzu." He closed his eyes and his face smoothed out as he concentrated. Anzu did not have to wait long before the puzzle around his neck glowed dimly and miniscule changes appeared over his face and body. He stood a little straighter, his muscles became more defined, and his hair shifted and changed colors. At last, his eyes snapped open and Anzu found herself chewing her bottom lip at the man that now stood before her, staring at her as if she could do no wrong. She felt…she felt special when Yami's eyes caressed her face. Maybe because that is why they stayed, they never wondered to places they shouldn't be. Or perhaps it was something more than just where he looked.

"Pharaoh," she murmured, suddenly embarrassed as she recalled everything she had said to him the night before. "I'm sorry. It was really selfish and rude of me to say what I did and I know that you were just trying to protect me. And I shouldn't ha-" Her rambling was silenced by a gentle pressure against her lips. She blinked her eyes at him. Why had he stopped her?

"Anzu, you have no reason to apologize. I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. I had trespassed into territory that did not belong to me. And for that, I deserved the words you retaliated with. You can be friends with whoever you wish to and it is not my place to tell you no." His finger traveled from her soft, desirable lips to faintly skim across her cheek bone. She closed her eyes at the feeling. "And you were further right to say what you did about my leaving. And that is why," he pulled away his hand. Her eyes snapped open. "Our…relationship…should not progress further. I do not wish for you to be hurt when I one day return to where I belong."

Her heart jumped into her throat. She gave out a strangled gasp. "N-no!" She grabbed his hand in both of hers. "You were right and I was wrong! I was wrong, wrong, wrong! I don't want things to end this way, Pharaoh! Please! I care about you a lot. Probably more than I should and more than you ever will about me! I didn't realize it until Yusei pointed me in the right direction!"

The Pharaoh was quiet. And she began to wonder if she had said too much. Then, he moved suddenly. Before she could register what was happening, she was pressed against his frame tightly. In a blink of any eye, she finally processed that he had embraced her. That he still was. Tears pricked at her eyes and her chest gave a small heave before she threw her arms around him, too, tightening their hold on one another.

He pressed his mouth to her ear and breathed, "Silly girl, how could you think for one moment that you cared about me…more than I care about you." His breath was warm and moist against her tender flesh. She shivered, whether it was from his words or the feelings he gave her, she wasn't sure.

She closed her eyes and buried her face in the nape of his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"And you complete me," he intoned simply.

A rumbling noise cut through the air, tearing the two apart as their attention was drawn towards the sky. A gasp arose from Anzu's peach lips as a flaming, crimson dragon rose from the Kaiba Corp. building off in the distance. Yami chuckled as cries of surprise erupted around them. The girl turned to him, his characteristic smirk playing across his face like they were about to play a card game and there wasn't a dragon made of fire sailing across the sky.

"Kaiba's going to have the media swarming him, now!" He chuckled.

Anzu was surprised by his uncharacteristic mannerisms. "Yami, just what is that _thing_?"

His eyes cut to hers and his smirk softened. "It is Yusei and Jaden going home," he said simply.

Anzu's azure hues turned back to the sky above them to take in the dragon and she embed it in her memory before it faded away in the crystal blue sky, a deafening roar echoing in its wake. A gentle breeze gusted around them as she turned back to him.

"Crimson," she breathed.

Yami raised a brow at the girl. "What was that?"

She smiled, her hand reaching out and taking his. "Crimson," she repeated. "It's going to be my favorite color for now on. Crimson brought us together. And your eyes…they're crimson," A pink dusting painted her cheeks as her voice faded.

He chuckled and pulled her against him once more, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head. "And sapphire shall be mine," he said as her sapphire eyes sparkled up at him with pure glee.

* * *

End. Thanks for reading!

~MutantEnemy101


End file.
